Everlasting and Real
by Chrismery
Summary: AU of the downs and divine ups in Ichigo and Orihimes' marriage. After many months Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: Hello everyone! It's been a long, long time since I have written. And I mean anything at all. I believe it has been about 3-4 years! About a month ago, I started watching this anime called Bleach, which for some reason I don't even remember why I started watching it. Well anyways, I fell in love with it. Completely. The characters, the story, the endless possibilities in that world. Just to warn I don't know too much since I'm only on Ep. 98. **

**This story takes place in an alternate universe. Basically the same characters are in it, Ichigo is still a shinigami (probably a full pledged one, yet he lives in the living world) and so forth. This probably takes place maybe 10 years after the "end" of the story I guess. **

**Just to warn I am 21 and I think it reflects in my story. It definitely not a lemon but it does contain themes in sexual nature and just to warn there is exposed sexual body parts that will see action. I tried to do it tastefully. But you know, let me know if you feel I should make any changes. **

**Also I do not own any of these characters, the genius creator Kubo Tite does.**

**Thanks; and Ill try to update as soon as possible!**

**Chrismery**

Everlasting & Real

_The day that I walked down the isle I was the happiest woman in the known universe. Finally I will be sharing my life with the one person I truly love. I have loved him since I can remember, and for him to finally declare himself to me, and make me his wife, was a dream come true._

_And then the dream ended and life was once again the reality. In the beginning everything seemed perfect. Our daily life would constitute of us waking up in the morning, I would prepare and serve him his breakfast, he would kiss me and tell me how beautiful I am, and how he was the lucky one. He would go on to work at his fathers' hospital while I stayed home cleaning and going into the city to shop. He would get home around 4PM enough time to share a meal together and relax in each others company before the real work at night began. His shinigami duties would last him till midnight; I would be awake waiting till he came home to me. The very best part of the end of our day was that every single night when he would get back, he made love to me. We would fall asleep in each others embraces till the morning alarm woke us from our dreams and we would have to start out daily routines all over again. _

_I guess the repetition of our daily lives bored him; it kind of bored me too. I know he loves me and I know he knows that I love him. But our lives have become a routine, the passion is not there. And I'm at a lost of what to do. I tried talking to him about it but all he would do is wave the notion off, and whisks me off into our bedroom, and make love to me, as if everything will be okay from there. But it doesn't get okay from there, the next morning it's like we didn't have the discussion at all. He gets up, eats the food I prepare for him, kisses me on the forehead tells me to have a good day, and off he goes._

_He doesn't even come home anymore. Right after work he goes off and does his shinigami duties. He now comes home extra late in the night or too early in the morning; however you want to look at it. And has the audacity to tell me he's too tired to make love to me. RIGHT! After a couple of weeks I stopped even trying. I noticed my time with my own husband has been becoming more limited while Rukia's time with my husband seems to be growing. _

_I shouldn't have such silly notions in my head. I mean Rukia is practically married with Renji. They live together and everything, but the poor girl doesn't want to make it official. Why doesn't she want to make it official, I wonder? Maybe all her procrastination with the whole marriage deal is causing a drift between her and Renji. And so now she has to find solace with my husband. _

_As I sit here in my overgrown kitchen with its granite countertops and steel faucets and all the high-end technological appliances, this is a stay-home wives dream come true. I have a beautiful 2 story house in the outskirts of the city, including the white wooden fence, and yet I feel lonely here. I miss my husband. _

Orihime sat at the kitchen breakfast table her thoughts still in a cycle, when she is suddenly brought back to life with the sound of the phone ringing. She places her coffee mug down as she gets up to answer the phone.

"Kurosaki residence"

"Hey Beautiful." For a split second Orihime's heart fluttered.

"Ichigo?"

"How is your morning going?"

For another split second Orihime was taken back by surprise, she can't remember the last time that Ichigo has called to ask her about her day. She smiled to herself. How in the world can she doubt this man she loves so much?

"Much happier now that you called. I was just sitting here having a cup of coffee before I started my cleaning routines. I was thinking of going into town and maybe buying a new vacuum and maybe some new curtains. What do you think?"

"Oh that's great babe, do what you like. My wife has great taste." Ichigo paused for a moment.

"Sweetheart, I need to talk to you about something."

And then it struck her, he wasn't calling to see how she was doing, he wanted something. She took a deep breath.

"Go on Ichigo, what is it?"

"Babe I have to head to the United States for a couple of days with my dad. This crazy man wants me to join him on a medical conference."

For some reason to Orihime this just didn't sound right.

"With your dad? Ichigo, what about the hospital?"

"We think the staff can do fine without us there for a couple of days." Ichigo took an exasperated breath. "Orihime are you okay with it? I swear I don't want to go. I rather stay home with you."

_Right…why Ichigo? Why must you just keep pulling yourself farther and farther away? Before was some distance of silence between us now it will be miles.. _ For a few seconds Orihime stood with the phone to her ear in thought.

"Orihime? Hey are you still there? Are you upset now? I'm sorry, but I have to. You don't understand my dad was about to chop my ass into pieces! That idiot never takes no for an answer."

Startled by his ranting Orihime swallowed back her tears, she didn't want to sound upset over the phone, she didn't want to worry him.

"It's okay Ichigo. If you must, who am I to say no?"

"Really? Oh Orihime, babe, I promise to make it up to you when I get back. We'll go out dancing, have a fancy dinner. Whatever you want! This is a great time to do what you want! Go out with the girls, shop, decorate!" The note of relief in Ichigo voice was too much to bear.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." Ichigo relief washed away by the tone of his voice. He waited in silence over the other end, thinking he might get an outburst. But Orihime will not give him that satisfaction.

"I'll have your clothes packed by the time you get home." Orihimes' reply was quick and her tone sharp.

Ichigo took in a breath and replied "Oh okay, I'll be there by lunch time."

"Alright I'll see you then." She mumbled.

"Bye beautiful!" Ichigo said almost excitedly and quickly hanged up the phone.

As Orihime hanged up the phone, she slipped herself down to the floor and finally let out all the angst she was feeling. After a few moments, Orihime got up and left the kitchen and started up the stairs to their master bedroom, whimpering as her tears continued to roll with no end in sight.

As she started packing she realized she didn't know for how long he would be gone.

_It couldn't be for more than two or three days. He still has his responsibilities here as a shinigami. _She thought. Orihime than realized she could just call Ichigos' cell phone and ask him.

She walked over to the other side of the bedroom and picked up the phone that was on the table. After letting it ring for a moment, Ichigos voice mail came on. Orihime quickly hanged up not wanting to leave him a message just in case it became too late. So, she then dialed the hospitals' number, hoping for one of Ichigos' sister to pick up the phone.

"Kurosaki Medical Regional, how may I direct your call?"

_As luck would have it _thought Orihime.

"Hey Karin, sorry to be such a bother but I just need to know how long the mens' conference in the United States going to be?"

"Hey Orihime-Chan! Don't worry about it, but Orihime……what conference?"

_What conference!_

Orihime started giggling erratically; she couldn't contain the anger that was building inside her. She catched her breath and started speaking into the phone in a too happy voice.

"Oh, Karin! I'm sorry. Where in the world is my brain at? There goes my imagination again. Wow, that one took me back to my high school days." She started laughing more.

"Do me a favor Karin? Don't let anyone know that we talked about this. I would be so embarrassed."

Karin started laughing as well "Don't worry Orihime, it's good to hear that you still have a sense of humor! I'll talk to you soon.

"Alright, thank you Karin. Bye now."

When Orihime heard Karin hanged up the phone, she gritted her teeth and slammed down her phone into its' base.

_That inconsiderate man! To lie to me! To me! His wife! His "only love"! I can't believe it. What is he thinking? What is he planning to do? What conference? Oh, I shall show him conference, when he walks into that door I'm going to give him the biggest nag of his life…._

Orihime walked to her over grown king size bed where she placed his suitcase and started to unpack it, when a realization hit her.

_Wait a second. I should let him go. Why hold him back? Don't I trust him? Of course I trust him. I just need to know exactly where he is going and with who, and to do what so far away. While is he is away, I will have the time of my life…figuring out exactly what he is doing._

Orihime started again with her packing humming to herself one of her favorite songs.

After a few hours she heard the front door open and Ichigo walking in. Orihime was snuggled up on the couch buying jewelry from the Shopping Network; her remedy for stress. Ichigo walked into the family room and kissed her on the top of her head. He came around the suede couch and snuggled on top of her, kissing her on her neck. Orihime just moved her head to the side trying to get a better look of the TV. Ichigo looked at her confused; she has never ignored one of his advances.

"Orihime are you mad at me?"

Orihime looked away from the TV and looked into Ichigo straight in the eye.

"No, why should I be mad?" she responded calmly.

Ichigo leaned into her more and started kissing her collarbone and the top of her shirt teasing her breast.

Orihime turned off the television and stretched out to him, she opened her legs so he can lie between them.

"You shouldn't be mad at your husband on the day that he is leaving. I want to be with you Orihime." He whispered into her ear. Orihime shivered.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked huskily.

Ichigo leaned back and looked into her eyes "a week."

Orihime shoved him off and got up from the couch. She was amused for a moment to see Ichigos startled face on the ground.

"Orihime, my god, at least warn me before your going to that! What is up with you?"

Orihime narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want you to be late for your flight." And with that she walked up to their bedroom with an angry Ichigo at her heel.

When she walked into the bedroom she heard Ichigo slam the large white oak door behind him. He grabbed her by the elbow and turned her to him.

"Talk to me Orihime. I'm not going to be leaving you with you acting like this toward me. Tell me what's wrong?"

Orihime realized she couldn't do it, she trusted this man to much, she couldn't bear to do anything to hurt him, and it hurt her to realize that maybe he may be capable of knowingly hurting her.

Orihime looked at him with tears in her eyes. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigos neck and she began to cry into the crook of his chin and chest.

"Oh! Ichigo! I'm so sorry for having such horrible thoughts. I love you and I can't seem to be able to hurt you the way you hurt me. I know Ichigo! Why would you lie to me? There is no conference; your sister told me so. I know things have been bad between us for a couple of weeks, but I thought we were just getting into a routine that all married couples do. But for you to find yourself a mistress, Oh, I can't fathom it!" she cried into him.

Ichigo smiled with relief to himself. He was falling more in love with this woman as she blabbered on soaking his t-shirt through.

Ichigo grabbed her arms and lower them as he brought her into an embrace.

"Orihime, I'm sorry. Your right I did lie to you." He whispered to her. Orihime looked up at him sniffling. "What?" she asked meekly. Ichigo looked down at her and lightly kissed her eyes and then kissed her passionately in the mouth.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her lips. He grabbed her up and walked over to their bed. With one arm he threw the suitcase down to the floor, and gently laid Orihime on the bed. As the cool blue satin sheets touched her warm skin a sigh came out of Orihime as she looked lovingly into her husbands chocolate eyes. All her anger, her hurt, just dissolving away.

Instead of lying on top of her, Ichigo decided to lie next to her, his arms holding her to him, his legs intertwined with hers.

"Orihime look at me." He commanded. Like a sunflower to the sun. She opened up to him her eyes all on him.

_My god I love her._ Ichigo thought. He couldn't help but kissing her again.

"Orihime, believe me when I say I didn't know. I didn't know that you were feeling bored with our life together. I thought everything was great between us. We were, you know, living the happy married life. I work make money, you stay home and do what…women do. I thought that was the life you always wanted for us. I forget sometimes to show my appreciation for you. Know that I love you, and there would never be another woman between us. How can I leave the woman who knows me so well, and takes me with all my flaws? You're the most perfect and beautiful woman in this world."

Orihime eyes were starting to glisten anew with fresh tears of happiness.

"Oh Ichigo, I should have said something sooner, instead of just keeping silent. I have missed you so much." She whispered to him.

"I have to tell you though that you were right. I was going to lie to you today."

Orihime quickly interrupted "Ichigo about that, I didn't mean to investigate, I was packing your clothe and I didn't know for how many days to pack, I tried calling you on your cell phone but you didn't answer, so I then called the clinic and one of your sisters…" Ichigo kissed her hand. "It's okay Orihime; even if you were investigating as my wife you have every right to concern yourself with my travels. I would never be mad at you about something as trivial as that."

"Today I was going to leave and it was for the United States, but it wasn't going to be with my father and definitely not for a medical conference. I was going to leave with Renji."

Orihime was taken aback by surprise. "Renji? So it was to be a male outing? That's all? Ichigo you could have told me." Ichigo started to chuckled.

"A male outing with feminine intentions. He's planning to propose to Rukia and wanted to go to Florida to find a location so they can get married."

"He's going to propose to Rukia. Oh my gosh, that's wonderful!" Orihime screamed with delight hugging Ichigo.

"Well actually he is probably in the process at the moment. The plan was to propose today before our flight, since we kind of expected you ladies to be a bit upset. From there we were going to fly to Florida find the location and send out airline tickets to have you ladies fly out to join us."

"Oh Renji is so romantic and spontaneous. Rukia is such a lucky lady." Ichigo looked at her bashed. Orihime giggled "Of course not as lucky as I am." She kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. "So what were you planning to give me before you left?" she asked innocently.

"Well I was trying to give it to you downstairs before you shoved me off the couch." Ichigo teased. "Oh I am sorry about that." Orihime straddled Ichigo and kissed him hungrily in the mouth biting his lower lip before pulling back. "I love you Mrs. Kurosaki." Ichigo said hoarsely. "And I love you Mr. Kurosaki" she smiled.

They started to slowly undress each other while murmuring sweet words to each other, meeting each other in a dance that physically and emotionally only true lovers know.

Sweaty, naked, and completely satisfied they laid next to each other. Orihime in the crook of Ichigos arm, her arms playing lazily across his chest while Ichigo stroked her beautiful hair.

They were brought back from their sexual paradise with the ringing of Ichigos cell phone. Ichigo got up from the bed and walked over to his pants that were on the floor. Orihime cuddled herself into the sheets smiling.

_Ichigo has the cutest butt. _She thought.

"Hey, Renji. Yeah I'm done packing here. How did it go?" Ichigo laughed "Well congratulations!" he went to sit in the chair that was across the room next to the table with the cordless telephone. "Yeah give me about 15 minutes over here and I'll head over there. What? Oh okay. Babe come over here Rukia wants to speak to you."

Orihime bounced up from the bed and quickly tip toed over to Ichigo and grabbed his phone.

"Hey, Rukia! I just heard the good news. I can't believe it! I'm so excited for you." She laughed into the phone.

Ichigo couldn't help thinking how hot his wife is. He tried kissing her nipple while she was talking on the phone, but she pushed his face back sticking her tongue out. Orihime sat on Ichigos lap while agreeing with whatever Rukia was saying. "Oh okay. We can definitely get together for lunch tomorrow. Alright, I'll be sure to tell him. Okay, talk to you soon." Ichigo started to lightly suck on her neck, while Orihime laid back and exposed herself more to him.

"Darling you have 10 minutes to get over there or Renji will come here to personally come get you."

Ichigo sighed and gave up. "Fine, come on then, woman; Lets' get me ready."

Orihime got back up and started walking over to the bathroom, Ichigo lunged for her and wrapped himself from behind and whispered into her ear "We still have five more minutes." Orihime giggled and closed the bathroom door.

Orihime walked Ichigo down to the connecting garage in her robe with her hair in a messy bun. Ichigo looking quite polished in a nice traveling suit. While looking at his wife he thought that she looked just glowing. He kissed Orihime on the on the forehead and got into his Audi sedan.

Before the car pulled off, Orihime bent down to the drivers window and with tears in her eyes she looked at Ichigo. "I miss you already." She whispered. Ichigo hooked his hands by the nape of her neck and pulled her to him and found her halfway with a kiss.

"I'll call you as soon as I get in. I love you" he murmured to her. "I love you, too" she cried. She pulled back and saw the car pull into the streets. She stood there until the garage door closed in front.

**HAHAHA! I'm so excited! Since no one else would do it, I will finally write what I wanted to happen between them for a long time. And people will get to see a glimpse of the couples that I want to get together in the series. I'm a hopeless romantic! I don't like to write anything expect romance, with happy endings!**

**It's all Disney fault! **

**Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**

**Chrismery**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I would like to thank all who have reviewed my story. The good and the bad criticism I appreciate. How can one become a better writer if people don't let them know? **

**Therefore, I decided to take the time to reply to the first few six who reviewed my story!**

**Dreaming.Sapphire – To tell you the truth, this story I actually I wrote along time ago with different characters (it is not finish as well). The husband in the old story actually DOES cheat on his wife, but I looked at the character that is Ichigo and I could never see him doing that to the woman he really loves. Ichigo would be the type to be trustworthy, faithful, and reliable. **

**Armageddon Angel – Thank you so much for enjoying the first chapter of my story I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**IronicEnding – Thank you so much, I was having such a hard time making my decision to make Ichigo so affectionate. I did not know if people would understand that he has become this way because it is the woman he loves. I plan to check out the manga. Let me know where I can download it or buy it!**

**Celerous: Thank you for noticing the spelling errors wish you could have told me where..lol…but I promise to run the chapters through Spelling Check on Word and see what it comes up. **

**Naien – My thoughts exactly! The relationship that Ichigo and Rukia have looks to me more like sibling love, definitely not romantic love. **

**Lisa: Thank you so much for checking me out! To tell the truth I'm embarrassed by my old stories. I was young when I wrote them.**

**Anyways I know the last chapter was very fluff, well, to let you know I'm a fluffy person. I like fluff. I like romance and even the hint of romance. **

**Once again for all those who I have missed that have reviewed my story I thank you all! **

**Like always, I sadly do not own any of these characters, the owner of these characters is Master Kubo Tite. Please enjoy chapter 2 of:**

Everlasting and Real

Ichigo continued to honk the horn to no avail.

_Baka! He told me to be here in 10 minutes, its' been like 20 _Ichigo thought frustrated.

After honking the horn a few more times with no sign that anyone has heard it, Ichigo made up his mind on calling Renji on his cell phone. The phone rang twice when Renji on the other line picked up.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Renji said almost desperately, and then hanged up the phone.

Ichigo let out another tired sigh. _If he doesn't come down in 5 minutes I'm leaving without him and he could do this stupid trip on his own. _

At the end of his thought Ichigo looks over to the entry way to see Renji appear behind the glass, he opens the door with suitcase in one hand and with Rukia behind him.

Ichigo sat there with his mouth open.

_Rukia is half naked in a robe coming undone on her tiny body and she looks completely disheveled. _Ichigo grinned towards Renji._ Rukia looks exactly the way I left Orihime back at home. _

Renji turns toward Rukia and kisses her goodbye as he is turning to walk away; Rukia pulls him toward her again for another kiss. Renji at this point has to pull away to get out of her grasp and almost runs to Ichigos' car.

When Renji closes the door after him, he looks toward Ichigo who has a stupid smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare say a word." Renji says.

Ichigo still smirking pulls the car out into the streets.

"I just didn't expect to see you being fondled like that in the streets."

Renji hits Ichigo over the head, which causes the car to swirl in the streets, Ichigo looks back and forth between the road and Renji in shock.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten us killed!"

"I wasn't being fondled. Rukia was just excited over my proposal." Renji replied coolly.

Ichigo looks at him "Still though next time your going to get slick with me let me know, I'll pull up to the side and meet you halfway." Renji looks out the passenger window obviously ignoring him. "So, what about you? Aren't you excited? Mr. Romantic, whose planning a trip all the way to Florida for this girl." Ichigo teased.

Renji looks at Ichigo "It's Rukia, of course I'm excited, which is why I want us to get married in Florida. Somewhere different, somewhere we have not been together. Somewhere we can make it our own."

Ichigo realized the seriousness in Renjis' voice. "Hey man, as a friend to you and Rukia. I am happy for you. I want nothing but the best for both of you. I know you will make her very happy."

Renji looks over towards Ichigo and smiles "Thanks."

After the sentimental exchange, the men are caught in an almost uncomfortable silence, when Renji starts coughing to break the ice and starts talking about the baseball game that was on the other night. The rest of the car ride to the airport is filled with petty chatter.

After Ichigo left the house, she went back up to their master bedroom for a hot bubble bath. Walking out of the bathroom, she wraps herself with a fluffy towel and heads to her walk-in closet. She was feeling quite glorious her afternoon turned out to be better than what she expected to happen so she had decided to celebrate by going out for a little shopping with the girls. She changes into a navy-blue knee length skirt and a white blouse. She goes over to her vanity to dry her hair and apply some light make up.

_Ichigo completely took all doubts I had. I knew he would never cheat on me, I was being silly. What if he was cheating on me? Would I have the strength to leave him? I don't think I do. I think I would find myself in a hideous cycle, where I know the relationship would not be good for me, but I would not be able to tear myself away. This man has given me everything. I wonder if this life we are living is everything. A big beautiful house, being part of his family, the freedom to do what I wish, and the respect and love any other woman would be envious. Why do I feel as if it is not enough? No Orihime, don't start doing this to yourself. _

Orihime not wanting to get lost in the path her thoughts were taking gets up from her vanity, and walks over to the phone and dials Rukias' house number.The other line rings with no one picking up. Orihime decides to call another friend.

"Sado residence." Said a feminine voice from the other line.

"Hey Matsumoto! How are you?"

Matsumoto screams into the line "Orihime darling girl, how are you? You should have come by the other night I had a large dinner party with the gang, and we had a fabulous time. "

Orihime cringes; _For the past few weeks I have been fighting with Ichigo and since then I have been basically ignoring my friends. Oh I feel terrible. _

"I'm so sorry Matsumoto, I just have been so busy decorating our house."

"Why do you keep decorating? It's as if you buy something new every day. With all that money you and Ichigo are rolling in I would just hire someone to decorate for me."

Orihime started laughing "Matsumoto is that not exactly what you did with Chads' money."

"Orihime darling we are married, it is OUR money, don't forget."

"Well fine, then why don't we get together and spend some of our husbands' money? I feel absolutely glorious and I want to buy something new, maybe a new lamp or something."

"Oh girl I'm sorry I have the whole day planned with junior, he has a kickboxing match that I need to take him to and he wants me to stay and watch him since his dad is at the gym."

"Oh don't worry Matsumoto I understand. How is the business in the gym going for Chad?"

"Well to tell you the truth better than we thought. Chad was incredibly humbled to find out so many people wanted to train under him."

"I can just imagine Matsumoto isn't he like three times world champion of boxing?"

"Exactly what I told him, but he would just look at me. Its' so cute when he does that, it is like his own way of blushing. And then I just get all excited and need to pounce on him.."

"Oh okay Matsumoto, too much information"

Matsumoto giggled "Alright I promise no more. Anyways let me get going so I can get junior ready for his match."

"Alright I'll call you soon. Oh wait I forgot to mention do you want to go out to lunch tomorrow with me and Rukia to celebrate her engagement."

Matsumoto screams into the phone again, "You're kidding? He actually did it? I can not believe it, well its about time they made it official. I would love to go, I would have to find a babysitter for the baby but definitely count me in. Where are you guys meeting?"

"Well actually I'm not quite sure, when I give her a call later I'll ask her. I'll let you know early tomorrow."

"Oh alright, well then call me tomorrow then! See you then."

"Alright Matsumoto, good bye" and both women hang up the phone.

Orihime walks back to her vanity and looks at herself in the mirror.

_Another outfit wasted! What should I do? Should I stay home and clean again? Is this what my life has become? A homemaker with no direction in her life? How am I Ichigos' equal? My husband saves lives everyday in the hospital during the day and as a shinigami during the nights. And in a way he saves me. I'm not whole unless I have him, all of him, all the time. What is this insecurity you have. My husband is so strong and he comes home to someone so.._

Yet Orihime could not find the word that described her, she smoothed her hands with lotion, got up from her vanity and walked downstairs picking up her car keys on the way out.

Orihime drove towards the center of the city deciding to herself that she will make herself useful one way or another. She will be a supportive wife in all sense of the word.

Orihime valet her Lexus outside the building and with a strut full of confidence that even she wondered where it came from. It did not matter to her where all of a sudden the confidence that was inside her now came from; she had finally realized what she wanted to do with herself.

"Hello Mrs. Kurosaki. I believe your husband is out for a couple of days, I"

Orihime smiled and interrupted the young receptionist.

"No matter Nina, I'm not here to visit him. Where is Mr. Kurosakis' father? I need to speak to him."

Orihime found Ichigos' father at his desk. Ichigos father was pleasantly surprised to see Orihime at his office.

"Orihime it is good to see you." He said as he came around his desk and embraced his daughter-in-law.

"Mr. Kurosaki I need your help."

He raised his eyebrows at her "oh?"

"I would like to open my own café, with your help, of course." She smiled at him.

"Really? We're going to expand the Kurosaki name then around Japan, huh?" he said as he closed the large oak door behind her.

Orihime was completely overwhelmed with her day. After discussing her ideas with her father-in-law she went to the bank to look at some of the financial facts about her idea. It would cost Ichigo a lot more than she imagined but she knew they could afford it. After going to the bank, she decided to stop at a cooking school to enlist in special classes to refine her cooking skills. Afterwards she went out and bought herself a new black suit from Banana Republic. Being that now she was a professional businessperson she decided she needed to dress the part and to top the day off she went to the pet store and bought herself a Maltese puppy that she named Sugarplum.

_I wonder how Ichigo will tell him about my new direction in life. His father was very excited and told me I had his full support. I wonder if Ichigo would be very supportive? He can get kind of mad with me. Especially when he finds out how much it s all going to cost, about a whole year salary for him. I should tell him when he is a good mood. A very good mood. _

She rode home in silence her thoughts consuming herself, she found herself not as excited as she thought she would have been. Yet, tomorrow she told the bank executives she would be back to finalize the papers with her lawyer.

As she laid herself to sleep with Sugarplum beside her she had an overwhelming feeling of nausea hit her. She quickly got up from her bed and walked downstairs for a cup of water, Sugarplum at her heel. As she rested the glass on her dark granite countertop she looked at Sugarplum who cocked her head to the side.

"I wonder what came over me, too." Orihime picked up Sugarplum and walked back to her bedroom. She laid herself to sleep for a good night sleep.

At about 7:30 AM in the morning for her she woke up with the ringing of her cell phone.

Groggily she got up and picked up her phone.

"Hey beautiful."

"I don't look too beautiful right at this moment." She said half sleeping. She walked back over to her bed to lay back down with her cell phone at her ear.

"You always look beautiful to me, especially in the mornings."

"How was your flight?"

"It was very long, but we are finally here."

"I'm glad you made it there okay. I have so much to tell you, oh Ichigo wait." Orihime jumped up from the bed and dropped her phone as she ran to her toilet to throw up.

"Orihime are you still there? Are you okay?" Ichigo said into the phone worried.

Orihime looked at herself in the mirror.

_What has got into me?_

She washed out her mouth and ran back to her cell phone.

"Ichigo I'm sorry, I was so nauseated."

"Did you throw up? Are you okay? Go to hospital and see dad immediately!"

"I'm okay, I think it was something I ate from yesterday. Or maybe lack of it, I'm feeling terribly hungry right now."

"I don't care Orihimego see dad this afternoon. I'm going to call dad afterwards to make sure you see him."

Orihime smiled. Ichigo never ceased to surprise him.

"I love you, too." She told him.

"Alright well I call you a few hours later."

Orihime closes her cell phone, lies back in bed, and wraps herself and Sugarplum under the covers.

Feeling a bit hungry and very tired she wanted to get more sleep before what she felt was going to be an overwhelming day.

**Hey everyone! I know it took me a long time to come out with Chapter 2, 1 week and a few days actually. I was having a hard time deciding the direction I wanted to the story to take. Since I decided long ago that I would not want Ichigo cheating on Orihime. **

**A good story needs conflict, lots of conflicts. I do need your guys help though. I have been watching anime for awhile now, since I was like 12. Well anyways, I'm not quite sure which way to name my characters. Should I use Orihime or Inoue? Should I use Matsumoto or her real first name?? Let me know how you guys think it should be done.**

**Talk to all of you soon. Thank you for reading and look out for Chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Everlasting and Real**

**By Chrismery Portorreal**

**I don't know if my apologies will do any good at this moment, but I want to apologize anyways. I am sorry everyone that it has taken me so long to write the next chapter. I have read all the reviews this story has received and it makes me so happy that you guys enjoy it. That's the reason why I wanted to write it. I have been bombarded with the stresses of life and I felt myself emotionally drained along with my creativity. I will be taking a 1 week vacation before summer school starts and that is when I am planning to finally finish this story. I refuse to let this one stay idle. So finally after a much long sabbatical here is chapter 3 of Everlasting and Real **

The mid-afternoon rays of the sun washed over her room, the warmth of the day enveloping her senses and embracing her skin, she yawned and stretched lazily and unconsciously across her bed. Her body tingled, her feet were restless under the covers, and her mind begun to wander with the thoughts of a new day.

_Finally, today is the day I meet with the bankers to sign up for the loan of my new restaurant. Do I want to call it a restaurant? Maybe I should call it a café? Yes, a café is obviously more me. I wonder if Ichigo will come in the afternoons for lunch and share a biscuit and coffee with me? I wonder what he is doing right this instant….I hope not getting too angry with Renji. Renji can be a pain in the…wait what time is it?_

Inoue sat up on her bed and grabbed for her the alarm on the bedside table.

"Oh my gosh, I'm late!" she screamed as she pulls the covers back and rushes out of bed running to the bathroom.

"Kami, how in the world did I sleep in so late? " she mutters to herself as she starts her shower and starts putting up her hair. Before going into the shower a small bark tried to grab her attention. Orihime looks down and smiles, she bends and picks up Sugarplum.

"Good afternoon my little darling! You must be angry with me for forgetting to feed you and take you out. What will you do with me?" Orihime giggled as Sugarplum gives her wet kisses with her tongue. Orihime quickly places Sugarplum on top of the marble toilet seat and jumps into her shower.

Everywhere a person looks in the Kurosaki residence money and influence is obvious. Once Ichigo graduated from medical school and started working with his father, family and friends quickly realized that both of them were a business power house. While Isshin is more on the entrepreneur side with the creativity and ideas, Ichigo considers himself the planner and realistic thinker of the duo. The family clinic was no longer large enough for father and son with their endeavors. They bought a much larger piece of property where they built a much larger private clinic funded by the fast food chains and small restaurants that were housed in the cafeteria, and the small specialty stores featured inside the hospital. Along with the stores and better food selection than any hospital in Japan, the hospital featured its own spa, relaxation park, physical therapy department headed by Renji, and a branch of the infamous Chado Gym. Now the hospital didn't have to be a place of dread when visiting the sick or when staying, and people were definitely paying the high price to live the high life while they were sick.

After making his first big paycheck the first thing that Ichigo did was take his wife around town and told her to pick whichever house she wanted. When Inoue first laid eyes on the 5 bedroom 4 ½ bath home she completely fell in love with it. It wasn't the location (even though it is a very prominent location), it wasn't the state of the art appliances or the marble through out the house that caught her attention. This particular house had a nursery. The nursery was connected to the master bedroom through an arch entry way, it was spacious, the room was pastel yellow with wooden floors, a large bay window that looked out to their backyard, and a small bookshelf that was built into the walls. The room was modest compared to the rest of the house, yet to Orihime it was tranquil, a place that harbored love. After walking into the room Inoue imagined herself sitting on a rocking chair in front of the large bay window singing softly to the baby that she and Ichigo would create. It's been 4 years since that day she walked into that room. Since then Orihime covered the entry way with a chic curtain that matched the rest of her interior in her master bedroom. It was in a way a border for her symbolizing what she still has not been able to attain, or better said give to Ichigo.

Orihime quickly rushed out of the shower and grabbed Sugarplum and placed him on top her rumpled bed. She rushed around the room looking for her outfit and shoes. After a few moments of rushing from one side to the room and then back again to her oversized indoor closet she decided on a pair of black slacks and a light pink blouse with her pearl necklace and matching pearl studs.

As she was running down the stairs another wave of nausea just like the one earlier this morning hit her, she grabbed a hold of the stair banister and held on to dear life.

_I cant throw up here. No way can I throw up here I just bought this stair carpet runner!_

Orihime gingerly sat down on the stair as Sugarplum came to sit beside her. After a few moment of deep breathing she got up with Sugarplum in towed and went to the kitchen and had a glass of water and some toast with jelly. Sitting down on the counter feeling much better she cursed as she completely forgot to call Rukia and Rangiku about their lunch date.

_Darn, I wont have enough time to meet up with the girls and still be on time with my meeting with the bank executives. Maybe we can have a dinner date? _Orihime thought as she downed the last of her water.

As soon she was done she placed Sugarplum in her cage not wanting the dog to take advantage and make a mess while she was gone, and grabbed the keys to her Lexus all the while trying to get a hold of Rukia on her cell phone.

On the open road on the way to the bank and after listening to the busy signal to Rukias phone for so long, she finally got a hold of her.

"Darn woman get yourself a cell phone! Do you know how many times I have tried calling you in the last 5 minutes?" Orihime chastised Rukia who answered the phone with a very happy tone that annoyed Orihime.

"Hello, Orihime! Sorry about that I was on the internet looking at some wedding gowns, they are so pricey yet so beautiful, I just can't decide they all catch my attention."

Orihime smiled while listening to Rukia talk about her dream wedding and dress.

_I'm so happy for Rukia and who would have thought she would be so excited about this. Oh! Who am I kidding I was recklessly happy during my day and even usually neutral-faced Ichigo has the biggest grin on Earth. _

Orihime's day was magical to say the least. Knowing that Ichigo would have really wanted for his mother to see his special day and she wanted in a way to do something special for her brother, she picked a beautiful garden park that was a few blocks away from the cemetery they were buried. It made her feel that somehow bringing the celebration closer to them they would be able to see it and share with them their joy. The ceremony and reception was held outside, the colors of the wedding was ivory with gold. Candles flickered everywhere from the table displays to the candle chandeliers that were hanged from the silk tents. Both Orihime and Ichigo decided on the silk tents so that when they danced in the night, the saw the stars. Just thinking about that day brought a smile and a tear to her face.

_Wait? Why am I crying? _thought Orihime who was brought back from her daydream by her own gasps. Without even realizing it she even made it all the way to bank, she even parked the car without her consciously knowing.

"Hey, Orihime are you still there?" asked Rukia who heard the little gasps from her friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh my! Rukia I'm so sorry I don't know what has come over me. I guess hearing you talk about your special day made me think about mine and then the tears started coming.. I'm"

"Oh Orihime you really love Ichigo, that's why your crying. You just can't believe he is completely, devotedly yours." interrupted Rukia.

"Look no worries. Anyways you never even told me why you called?"

"Oh I completely…anyways I won't be able to get together for lunch but I wanted to see if dinner sounded good to you?"

"Yeah, dinner sounds great actually. Since Renji is not here I don't see the point in cooking a whole meal just for one person to enjoy it."

"Okay, great. Let me just get a hold of Rangiku and I guess we will meet up at Tessiers at…How does six sound?"

"Tessiers, huh? What is the special occasion?"

"Your engagement of course, and I have some great news to tell you ladies!" Orihime smiled into the phone.

"Well alright, six it is."

After hanging up the phone with Rukia Orihime quickly called Rangiku and told her about the change of plans.

_Thank goodness that call didn't go as eventful as Rukias. I would have been late as it is. _

Orihime wasn't really late she ever rarely was late for anything. One of the things that Ichigo always admired about his wife is how well organized she was. Orihime was the one that made sure both Ichigo and Isshin were on time to all of their community functions.

Orihime walked into the bank and was escorted by one of the tellers to the 4th floor of the bank to sit in a conference room to await the executives that will be handling the final papers.

_I wonder what Ichigo is doing at this instance? Oh, I just realized I'm kind of hungry. Actually very hungry. That toast didn't do anything for me. And these pants are kind of tight on me today. Oh my gosh, maybe I have to go on a diet. All those days sitting in front of the TV shopping and eating. I read somewhere that when you get depressed you gain weight, but this is ridiculous. _

Orihime thoughts were then interrupted by the opening of the conference room doors. Orihime looked up to see two men walk in followed by an older woman. One of the men was definitely over the hill he must have been over 65 years old. His white hair and smelling of medicine and prune juice gave him away. The older woman you can tell was over her prime but not as much as the older man, she must have been 50 or so. Her dark hair has already been stricken with white and she smelled of the very strong almost husky perfume older women for some reason like to wear. Orihime stood up and it was when her eyes finally got a good look at the man standing next to the older one. He was older than her but not by too much, maybe 31 or 32 she couldn't really figure it out and he smelled gloriously compared to his colleagues. He had a distinct smell that she knows she smelled it before but really couldn't place it.

_Where in the world did my super sense of smell come from?_

He gave her a dazzling smile and she shyly smiled back.

They shook each other hands and sat down. After the initial introductions she learned his name was Lucas Johnson. Mr. Henshi, the older man, started on about the loan amount and all the other information that Orihime guessed was important.

_I'm so hungry. I can't believe I didn't stop to get anything to eat before coming here. I should have known I would have to sit through something like this. Why isn't Mrs. Kirichi saying anything? _

As Orihime looked from each executive her mind still wandering, her body was giving her the weirdest sensations. As Orihime looked upon the gentleman named Mr. Johnson her tummy made a small flip.

_Why is he looking at me even more intently than Mrs. Kirichi, especially with that warm weird face. _

"So Ms. Kurosaki?"

Orihime jumped at her name "Mrs." she corrected the elderly man quickly, all the while looking at Mr. Lucas Johnson.

_Was that astonishment that I saw in his eyes? _she wondered. But as quickly she thought it he hid his thoughts to her behind another warm smile.

_There goes my stomach again_ she thought as she blanched. She soon realized that they were all looking at her for an answer.

"I'm sorry" she said ending the silence, she hoped she looked as if she was contemplating.

"I really was not paying attention. I know this is completely un-business like but can we take a lunch break? I'm absolutely starving" she giggled uncomfortably.

Mr. Lucas Johnson gave her a grin, while Mr. Henshi pouted his face and was looking as if he was thinking on finding the right word to give her a suitable tongue lashing. Thank goodness Mrs. Kirichi interrupted him before he said anything.

"That is fine Mrs. Kurosaki. We will meet again in an hour."

"I'll just be going to café at the corner so it should not take.."

"Hey, I'll join you! I always wanted to stop in and try out the food" exclaimed Lucas interrupting Orihime.

Orihime was taken back, she didn't expect him to invite himself along to lunch with her.

"If that's alright with you?" he gave her another dazzling smile.

The elderly two people just looked back at Orihime wondering what she would say since she was making it obvious that she was a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

Orihime laughed nervously "Of course you can join me."

"Well then Mr. Johnson since you will be lunching with Mrs. Kurosaki I expect you to detail all the benefits that will be at her disposal." Mr. Henshi said as he stepped out with Mrs. Kirichi.

"It will be my pleasure." Lucas said without even taking his eyes off of her.

Orihime nervously smiled back when she had a realization.

_So did is how it feels when the tiger stares down it prey…_

**Well everyone I hope I made it worthwhile for you after all, you guys waited so long for this update. Since I am back home I will take the time tonight to go back into chapter 1 and chapter 2 and edit those chapters like I promised many months before. Thank you again all who take the time to review. I read them and appreciate them all!**

**I finally realized the path that I want this story to take. **

**And I finally researched the whole name ordeal that I was going through on Wikipedia. **

**Orihime is her first name! LOL And I will go back and change all the Matsumoto to Rangiku. **

**Look out for Chapter 4 tomorrow!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the great Kubo Tite does. The story, of course, is all me. I don't even know if I even deserve to say anything, I apologized before, yet this time I don't think I can compare. I'm really sorry everyone, I'm a college senior and I'm supposed to be graduating in August. My time is made up with a lot of studying and writing papers, when I do have some free time all I want to do is lay in bed and watch TV and put some hours in my Sims game. I shouldn't have raised everyone hopes up in the last chapter by stating that the next chapter will be up the next day. I'm sorry once again, the only consolation I can give is that I do promise to finish this story, I just can't give you a timeline. Forgive me. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and exciting ideas, I appreciate and admire all of them. This story does have an ending, and hopefully many romantic moments .. Sincerely, thank you so very much…here is Chapter 4. **

Everlasting and Real

_Oh my goodness! What a chatterbox this Mr. Lucas Johnson is! _ thought Orihime as she walked beside Lucas who was talking about non-financial matter and other random things. Orihime was not really paying attention. How could she? All she could think about is the extraordinary hunger that she was feeling, and of course the mixture of the whole butterfly feeling in her stomach was making her feel sick.

_How in the world do I get myself in these situations? Wait…this is the first time something like this has ever happened to me. Oh my god what if someone I know sees me walking with him or eating with him. I know we won't sit in different tables. Oh my gosh, what if Ichigo comes home early and sees me with this man? What would I say? Well the truth of course, but this does not look good…_

Orihime continued to look at Lucas who kept talking about himself and mentioning something about the United States but Orihime was too nervous to pay attention to anything he was saying. Whenever he would look her way she just smiles and shakes her head.

Lucas continued to look at Orihime in a way that still made her uneasy. They finally got to the small restaurant and sat at a table. Even while sitting Orihime kept looking about the area just to make sure.

_I'm being so paranoid…but I just cant help it….this is not good. I have never done this before. Wait…I'm not doing anything! Stop feeling guilty Orihime. If anyone you know were to ask you just say that your out with one of the bank executives talking business…exactly business._

It was at that moment that Lucas placed his hand over Orihimes' which were nervously playing with the eating utensils. Orihime gasped a little and just looked at Lucas's hand. Lucas laughed which in turn made her stare at him.

"You know how scared you look right now?"

"Really? I don't seem to know what your talking about." Orihime laughed a little while taking her hand and placing it under her lap.

"Please Mrs. Kurosaki…don't"

"Orihime!" she interrupted abruptly.

"Orihime?" he questioned her with a grin.

"Yes please it makes me nervous when you call me by my marriage name."

"Well I'm sorry, if I make you nervous. You made sure in the conference room that you preferred people to call you by your last name."

"Yes, well…I thought I was making a point." Orihime looked at her empty bread plate in front of her.

"Which was?"

"Well, I just figured, because of the way you looked at me, that maybe, oh I don't know! I thought you wanted to get to know me in a more personal level. And that can not happen Mr. Johnson.."

"Please, call me Lucas." he said while smiling at her.

Orihime was taken back again

_Oh my goodness I feel like a stupid school girl. Its his smile that makes me uneasy._

"I want to be very clear Mr. John…I mean Lucas, that our relationship is to stay professional. I'm a married woman!" Orihime quickly said.

"I see.." was all that Lucas said as he continued to grin as he took a sip of his water while still looking at Orihime behind the rims of the glass.

"A happily married woman!" she said as she raised her voice. Which was at the same time their waiter came to their table to take their order. Orihime began to blush fervently. Lucas placed his order all the while Orihime tried to look occupied while going over her menu.

"And you mam'?" asked the waiter

Orihime looked up at Lucas and he gave her a sexy wink which made her just blush even more. Orihime turned to their waiter praying that her cheeks didn't look as hot as they felt to her.

"Ill have 2 personal size pesto mozzarella pizzas. Thank you."

"Very good, mam." said the waiter as he turned and left.

Lucas looked at her questioningly.

"You don't look like much of a splurge eater."

Orihime blushed even more, if that was even more possible. She found herself giggling again from the nervousness.

"I'm usually not, but I don't know what has come over me lately. I feel like I am absolutely starving."

"There is something about you that I like Orihime." Orihime looked at him now questioningly.

"Please Mr. Johnson..I don't think this is appropriate."

"Lucas, Orihime, remember? What is inappropriate? I'm just telling a beautiful women who I'm having lunch with, that she intrigues me."

"I intrigue you?" she asked.

_Uh oh…do I really want to know the answer to this. Why am I pushing this further? I should tell him to drop it. I should get up, walk away, put him in his place. What is keeping me here?_

"Yes, you really do. You walk with a confidence I don't see often. And your beauty enhances your confidence, yet I can see your not vain."

"Thank you." she said as she blushed more.

"And your blushing is adorable. It is not often that you see a grown woman blush so much. There is an innocence about you, that I just can't place it."

Orihime was going to retort but there food came at that instant. They began to eat in silence, a comfortable silence thought Orihime.

"You have only been with one man." he stated looking directly at her.

Orihime was too shock to say anything. She stayed silent as she kept eating her pizza, well more like devour.

_The nerve of this man! To make such a rude statement like that. He does not even know me! Once I'm done with this pizza, I'm getting up from this table and walking back to that bank and telling those executives about the unprofessional man they just hired!_

Lucas cringed as he saw how Orihimes expressions changed when he made his small acknowledgment.

"Oh I'm sorry Orihime. I was speaking out of confidence. Forgive me, I have never been so blunt in my life. Yet there is something about you that makes me want to be open with you."

Orihime looked incredulously at Lucas.

_I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. _she continued to think as she kept silent and just kept eating her pizza.

"Oh please, Orihime. Please don't get silent on me, we were having such a wonderful time."

Finally, Orihime ate her last bite of pizza feeling the exuberance of satisfaction she got up from the table, dropped 5,000 yen on the table, and walked out of the restaurant. As she walked back to the bank, she heard the rapid footsteps of Lucas coming closer to her.

_Lord give me strength! _she prayed into the air.

"Orihime, wait!" Lucas yelled out to her as he rushed to her side.

Orihime turned around trying to keep her composure in check. She looked at him her eyes fair and open, just looking at him, but not reflecting any of her thoughts or emotions. It's the coldest stare she could master.

"Please do not look at me like that…I"

"Mr. Johnson!" Orihime interrupted "How dare you speak to me as you know me! You have no right, and at this point no respect for me if you speak to me, your business client, in such brash and unprofessional language. I will not let this pass. I am marching back into that bank, and telling the top executives that their standards in the recruiting and hiring process is quite lacking!"

_Well there…that should put him in his place. _

"Orihime, I am the top executive."

"What?" asked Orihime as she was starting to feel as if she was shrinking..

"My family is a major stakeholder in this company, we are part owners. I told you all this before on the way to the restaurant. I usually don't be telling women that I meet about my, I guess I can say, my privileges. I really like you as a person, I feel your easy to connect to, I just got that vibe from you. I'm in a strange place, I need you for some emotional support that I have not been able to find in anyone else."

Orihime looked upon him then, such handsome and youthful features enveloped her vision. How can something so young exuberate such an air of authority…with such air of authority how can it possibly be that he needs her.

"Mrs. Kurosaki…" Lucas questioned her.

Orihime looked at Lucas as if seeing him, and him finally being able to see her…

_But he has seen me. He has been able to see me since he first laid eyes on me when he walked into that conference room. _

"Orihime, Lucas. You may call me Orihime."

They looked at each other for a long moment on that street. Orihime before never noticed how tall he was. He was shorter than Ichigo but he was probably a good 6'1 while Ichigo was about 6'3. He was broader in areas where Ichigo was muscularly lean. His eyes were a light crystal cool blue, while Ichigos' were a deep unrelenting brown. Orihime breathed deeply and he was so close she could smell his intoxicating cologne, Lucas not once did he stop looking directly at her. It was then that they both jumped because of the ringing of a cell phone.

"I think it is yours, Orihime" Lucas said grinning at her as he took a step back.

"Oh!" jumped Orihime as she started rummaging through her purse. When she flipped open her phone, her stomach dropped, it was Ichigo on the other line.

"Hey Ichigo!" exclaimed Orihime feeling guilty.

"Hey love. I was just thinking about you. I miss you." Ichigo whispered into the phone.

_Renji must be near by _Orihime smiled at the thought.

"Oh Ichigo, I miss you too." she said as she turn her back to Lucas.

"I'm glad! It always hard for me to leave you, I worry that someone is going to steal my beautiful wife from me."

Orihime laughed nervously…

_Oh my god, does he know? _

" Don't worry darling, I could never leave you. You know how much I love you." she replied.

_Oh God, I really do love this man. _

"Awe, I love you too, Orihime. So what are you doing?"

Orihime walked over to her Lexus and got in and started driving in the direction of the hospital. After talking to Ichigo he insisted that she should go to the hospital and get herself a check up. Her unusual symptoms were worrying him. He even explained to her that he would be calling his dad to make sure that she does go to the hospital. He wants a full report on how it goes. The way Ichigo was so stern yet tender with Orihime made her feel even more guilty with what almost happened. She couldn't even tell him the truth of what she was doing.

_What have I been thinking? How can I lie to him? I love him! He is my husband! He deserves my commitment. He also deserves my respect. I can't believe I told him I was shopping. Don't I have anything better to say? Why can't I say I was helping the poor children? Or volunteering at the hospital? Why couldn't I have told him the truth? Oh yes, I can just imagine it now. _

"_Oh baby, Surprise! I'm opening a restaurant, using your credit. And when you called I was out with a young, very handsome bank heir, who is also my loan executive and who will be helping me with my whole starting up process, while in the meantime I will offer my emotional support."_

_Yeah right! Ichigo would come home early, and probably kill him without me knowing it. And then what? I would have lost the trust of my husband, his affections, and possibly his love? And for what? For a couple of days of excitement, innocent flirting really, but still…it is not appropriate. Then why in the world did I agree to go out to dinner with him tomorrow night?!? _

**Hey everyone! Well there it is Chapter 4. I feel its kind of choppy, and hopefully in the next chapter I can develop Lucas's and Orihime's relationship. Don't worry this is definitely still an Ichigo and Orihime romance fiction.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this installment! Look out for the next one! Have a wonderful summer everyone!**

**Oh yeah the 5,000 yen does sound like a lot but I made sure to go to a currency converter and that amount is roughly $40. **

**I believe after next chapter things are going to be moving in a much quicker pace!**

**Chrismery**


End file.
